Memory
by r.i.p. musictaco
Summary: The BAU get a call from Seattle to discover one of the stars of the webshow iCarly has been kidnapped. Can they find her before the unsub disposes of her like the rest? Or does he have other plans?
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings: **none yet  
**Warnings: **none yet

_

* * *

_

"Depression is nourished by a lifetime of ungrieved and unforgiven hurts."  
-Penelope Sweet

"Breifing in ten minutes" JJ told the team. "They were kept alive for seventy-two hours, raped, and strangulated. 20 year old Alexis Pierce was found raped and strangulated by campers in Yellowstone National Park. 19 year old Genesis McLellen was found raped and strangulated just off Interstate 90 in Quincy, Washington. 16 year old Danielle Barnett was reported missing by her mother, Cathy Barnett 4 hours ago from Tacoma, Washington"

"So this unsub's heading west" Morgan concluded.

"So are we" Hotch said firmly.

Upon landing Hotch had plans ready for them. "Morgan and Rossi go to where the unsub dumped Genesis' body. Reid and Prentiss set up at the police and JJ we'll interview Danielle's parents" he didn't usually pair himself with JJ but he figured it might be easier since they're both parents and would identify better. True they had young sons and this was a tennage girl, but the parenthood was just the same.

"Mrs. Barnett, do you know what Danielle would be doing out at eleven at night?" JJ asked.

"We had gotten into an argument and now that I think about it, it was something silly" Cathy said between sobs.

"Every detail counts, so do you mind telling us what you were arguing about?" Hotch asked.

"Just about why she was practically failing all of her classes"

"So just a quiet and troubled girl"

"Wait" Hotch dialed Garcia's number. "Garcia, i need to look up these girls"

"How far back?"

"Five years. Call when you get something"

"Consider it done"

"Thanks" Hotch dropped his phone in his pocket.

"So if these girls do have troubled pasts and-" JJ was interrupted by Hotch's cell ringing.

"Garcia you're on speaker phone"

"So, Genesis McLellen had been sexually abused by her stepfather until she was fourteen when her mother filed for divorce and a restraining order. He hadn't touched her since"

"Ususally people who are sexually abused are more distant from others"

"Genesis was lonely and the unsub probably made her feel like something other than a sex toy so she went with him willingly"

"Hotch"

"Yeah"

"Alexis Pierce had been hospitilized for suicide. She was also addicted to heroin"

"Thanks, Garcia. This unsub is coercing his victims. He would be anything but forceful with them"

"So what'd you find?"

"These girls are depressed or in an unstable frame of mind. Not stable enough to resist the charm of the unsub who they're willingly going with"

"Agent Hotchner" Deputy Anderson had an uneasy look on his face, and Hotch knew exactly what it meant.

* * *

_A/N: Send in what you think. The more reviews I get the better chance I'll continue. It boosts my ego. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairings: **none yet  
**Warnings: **none yet

* * *

"Damn it" Hotch cursed. The unsub had walked away with another unsuspecting teenage girl.

"Do we know who she is?" Rossi asked.

"Yes her name is Carly Shay. She lives with her brother, Spencer in an apartment on the west side of Seattle"

"We need to talk to him"

Sam and Freddie don't know Carly's been missing. They were heading to her apartment to rehearse for iCarly. Not even Spencer knows she walked off with someone wanted by the FBI. They turned around the corner of the hallway when they saw two men standing in front of the Shays' apartment.

"Uh... who are you?" Freddie looked startled at the two people.

"I'm Agent Hotchner and this is Agent Rossi and were with the FBI" they showed their badges and Sam ran in the opposite direction.

"I didn't do it!" she screamed and Hotch raised a brow, looking back at Freddie. He opened the door to the Carly's apartment and found Spencer messing with his newton balls.

"Don't worry about her. But why is the FBI here?" Freddie chuckled. What did she do this time? "Spencer"

"Yeah"

"This is Agent Hotchner and Agent Rossi; they're with the FBI" Freddie informed him.

"The FBI?" Spencer moved his attention to the agents.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but we believe Carly has been abducted by a serial rapist" Rossi said quietly.

"What?" Freddie's jaw dropped to the floor at hearing the agent say Carly had been abducted by a rapist. Freddie breathed a sigh of relief that Sam hadn't done anything too serious but wanted to drop dead when he heard about Carly.

They saw Sam walk slowly back to the hallway wondering where Freddork went. Opening the door to Carly's apartment she was confused when everyone gave her depressed looks.

"What's with you?"

"It's about Carly" was all that Freddie could manage to say.

"What about Carly?" Sam leaned against the doorway.

"Are you sure it was Carly?" Spencer asked.

"Unfortunately so" Rossi looked at the various sculptures in the apartment instead of Spencer.

"Can someone tell me what is going on" Sam walked toward the fridge, taking a box of ribs out.

With renewed strength Spencer decided to answer Sam, not knowing when he would get another chance like now. "Carly's been kidnapped"

"What…Whoa…what? You're not serious, right?"

"Sam, the freakin FBI's here, this is serious chiz" Freddie said in a matter of fact tone.

Rossi couldn't handle any more of the teens' arguing. "Has Carly been upset about anything recently? Anything that might make her seem like a completely different person?"

"Her boyfriend Griffin broke up with her" Freddie told them.

"And her freaky granddad wanted her to live with him in Yakima" Sam said after finishing the ribs.

"She was pretty pissed about that" Spencer added.

"That probably did it" Hotch looked at Rossi and he nodded. "Thank you"

"Of course" Spencer watched the agents leave, wondering what the unsub might be doing to his sister.

"Is it Carly?" Deputy Anderson asked.

"It's her all right" Rossi spoke in a solemn voice.


	3. Chapter 3

"I've missed you" a voice said and Carly opened her eyes. She saw a man in a ski mask hovering over her. It felt like a bed underneath her and her recollection of the hours before was hazy and vague.

"W-Who are...y-y-you?" she stuttered. Even if she didn't realize it, she had been clearly drugged. The man laughed at her slurred words and lifted the mask up just under his nose smiling slightly.

"Don't you remember? You must remember me" he said gently.

"N-No I-I...don't. I ca-can't" Carly stammered, feeling wary letting her eyes droop closed, only to be risen into a sitting position.

"Not so fast. You can sleep. When you figure out who I am" the effects of the drugs were wearing off and she could make out the wry smirk plastered on the man's face. If only he had been stupid enough not to wear a mask, but she realized he wasn't going to make this easy.

"Give me a...hint" her speech was becoming noticeably clearer.

"Your friend Sam had asked if I had a cute teenage brother"

After thinking a moment she still couldn't tell. "It doesn't help"

"Alright how 'bout this? The fan had knocked over the table on Spencer who was playing Solitaire. We were busy with your green week project"

Now that her body had completely cleaned itself of the drugs she screamed at this new information. "Cal!"

"So smart" he lifted off the mask completely and kissed her forehead.

"I-I thought you were in prison" Carly's eyes widened in shock. Why had Cal kidnapped her? Wait, did he really kidnap her? She had indeed walked with him but couldn't remember anything after that.

"But after I had staged an attempted suicide they had no choice but to take me to the less secure hospital from which I escaped" he explained.

"Where are we?"

"Well let's just say were in Seattle"

"Oh so you upgraded form making illegal things to kidnapping?" she asked sarcastically.

"I was getting bored" he said dryly.

Did he say he kidnapped her because he was bored? "Why did you drug me?"

"It wasn't pretty so I didn't want you to remember"

"Remember what? What did you do to me?" Cal was silent. "What did you do to me?" she said louder.

"I wouldn't harm you" his voice was low and it creeped her out. Then he had the guts to kiss her on the lips. Carly tried to push away but the science nerd who wore cardigans was stronger than she had expected and soon enough she was under him.

_Oh shit. _Carly thought. "What are you doing?"

Cal's smile faded upon remembering that Carly was more feisty than his other victims. Breaking her wouldn't be a simple task.


	4. Chapter 4

**I didn't abandon you, I swears. I just had many technical difficulties as of late and couldn't get anything done. Well no Carly or FBI yet but soon...very soon. **

* * *

"Dan, it's getting dark; don't you think we should set up camp for the night?"

"She's right, dude."

Dan rolled his eyes. "Maddi! Will you stop worrying?"

"It's not just me! Alex thinks we should stop too." Maddi screeched.

"You can, but I'm not done looking around this place. I should be back within an hour. If not, then panic, okay?" Dan huffed and walked down the steep terrain only to trip over a rock and land face down. He pushed himself up to find the dead body of Danielle Barnett underneath him. "OH SHIT!" Maddi and Alex heard their friend's screams and ran in his direction to find the boastful man with his back pressed to a tree.

"It's...it's...Danielle." He managed to say between gasps of breath.

"The girl that went missing." Maddi said unbelieving. Alex knelt down and checked for a pulse but shook his head sadly.

"Did you really have to do that? She smells dead. She looks dead. She _is _dead!" Dan shouted.

"No shit! Come on, let's get to the lodge before it get's completely dark out here and tell the park rangers." Maddi, being the realistic one of the trio, suggested and walked away from Danielle's body with Alex and Dan following in suit. Just as they got to the lodge, Dan ran up to the park ranger walking out of the building and clung to him.

"We found Danielle!' Dan shouted.

"Are you talking about Danielle Barnett?" The ranger asked.

"YES, THAT DANIELLE!" The younger man bellowed.

"Okay, okay, easy. Just follow me inside and we'll tell me what happened. We need to confirm this before getting the FBI down here." The group followed him inside and there was a loud thud as they literally **dropped** their things off their shoulders, taking no care how it landed. He pulled out a piece of paper from the drawer and, figured since Dan is so jumpy, he encountered the body first and showed him the picture. "Is this who you saw?"

Dan bit his lip and immediately turned his gaze to his friends. "Y-yeah, that's her."

"Well so much for keeping this a peaceful park. I'll-"

"You don't understand, dude," Dan clung to the man's shirt. "I fell face down on her!"

The ranger didn't know what to say other than 'Oh god, how disgusting!' but said instead, "I-I'm sorry, but I don't know what-"

"Call them now! Don't wait till tomorrow! It can't wait!"

"Listen!" He pushed Dan away from him. "Look at how dark it is. It's not safe to do anything at this time of night in the woods. I'll make you a deal. I'll get these guys over here at the light of day, and you can show us the body."

"Danielle!" Dan snapped icily.

The ranger nodded. "Yes, you can show us to Danielle."

"One question." Maddi raised her hand shyly.

"Shoot." the ranger replied.

"Just because there's another body, how does that help the FBI?" She asked.

"I don't know, hon, I don't know."

* * *

**I hate to leave you hanging but life gets in the way. Anywho, I promise I'll try to update sooner and more frequently. Thanks for all the reviews so far. I checked my email and found tons so I have been on it to update pleasingly soon. Good day, afternoon, night, wherever you are. **


	5. Chapter 5

_"Danielle Barnett, the fourth victim of a serial_ _rapist, was found by campers yesterday in Capital State Forest. Our prayers and condolences go to Barnett's while they grieve. The FBI and local police with cadaver dogs are canvasing the forest as we speak for any sign of webshow host Carly Shay. How much longer will it take them to solve these mysterious crimes parading all in Washington State? If you have any information, please call the toll free number on the screen, thank you." _The number appeared on the screen and JJ's lips turned into a frown; she stepped out of the building to find reporters just outside, trying to get every word out of the liaison. She ignored their questions and pushed out of the crowd to find Reid and Rossi just outside the circle. They didn't seem to hound her once she got to the profilers deciding it was best to leave the scene.

"We have a problem," Reid's hands were opening and closing into fists and that wasn't ever a good sign.

"What? Besides the fact reporters somehow got info on the investigation even though we told the officers to keep everything private?" JJ's face was reddening with anger, her knuckles turning white at the same time.

"Well," The younger agent looked apprehensively at Rossi before turning his attention to the fuming blonde. "He's evolving. Danielle was shot execution style, not strangled like the others." He spoke quietly to avoid being heard by a reporter, even though there were none in sight.

"He must've seen the news. He's in a hurry and will make a mistake." Rossi added.

"Oh my god! I'm gonna kill that fucking shithead! Agent Hotchner look at this!" The agents heard Sam shout from outside and thought now would be a good time to go back inside from the pouring rain. Reid closed the umbrella when they arrived at the doorstep, following Rossi in after. They heard Hotch barking orders into his cellphone while holding Sam's.

Hoping for answers, Rossi walked over to JJ. "What just happened?"

"The unsub sent Sam a video of him... ra-"

"I've heard enough," Reid interrupted.

"Anyway. Hotch glimpsed at the video and sent it to Garcia for any facial recognition." The profilers looked over to Hotch who handed back Sam her phone; however the blonde's hand was shaking so badly she couldn't grab it. The boy, Freddie, quickly took it and set it in front of her. Her hand quickly stuffed it in her pocket and was just staring at the wall across her. It was a pitiful sight as the teens just saw their best friend in that state. Reid broke out into a jog to the victimology board where the laptops they had been using rested. Curious of the boy's rush, JJ and Rossi followed to find him typing at almost Garcia speed to iCarly.c-o-m. **(FF isn't letting me leave the link alone.)**

While the site loaded, Reid turned around to explain himself. "If he sent those pictures to Sam, he wants the attention. Our attention." He took a glance at Spencer Shay who was dragging his to walk into the police station then returned his attention to Freddie. "Did you get anything? Pictures, videos?"

"Yeah, why?" He inquired but received no answer as Reid returned to JJ who looked absolutely mortified and Rossi whose eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets. It wasn't pretty and Reid turned the laptop his way, ducking his face in his hands after only a few seconds. The comedy website these teen girls had created had been hacked and the server wiped clean. He didn't want to say what it had been turned in to.

"We need Garcia on this." Reid muttered and dialed said person. "Garcia, go to . Be prepared as the unsub's changed a few things. After a long silence, Reid mumbled, "Still there?"

_"Uh... uh-yeah,"_

"I know you really don't want to look but can you hack into it? Get me an address?" They heard the clicking of her fingertips hitting the keys but that was about it, aside from the footsteps of police officers walking in and out.

_"Cabin 8 in the same forest where Danielle was found." _Her voice was quick, like Reid's thoughts. _"He did _attempt _to cover his tracks but no one hides from the Oracle of Quantico that is Penelope Garcia." _

"Thanks," He replied. "I'll see you soon, hopefully." JJ and Rossi watched as boy genius dialed another number; hopefully he wouldn't stop short of finding Carly.

_"Hey Reid, there's nothing out here but cabins and trees." _

"Of course you won't find it. Go to cabin 8. The unsub's been uploading videos there but Carly won't be there. Try something underground. The dogs are our best shot; either that or feel around for a trapdoor."

_"Kay, I'll let everybody know. Take someone up with you to the cabin. I'm gonna get CSU to meet you there."_

"I'll get JJ and Rossi," Reid answered and hung up. "Where's Hotch?" He asked Rossi who was standing closer to him.

"I'm over here; Reid, what's going on?" He asked calmly.

"Search parties with Morgan and Prentiss are searching for a trapdoor leading underground. Someone needs to stay here with Sam and Freddie in case they get anything else."

"I'll stay," Hotch volunteered and the others didn't argue but instead followed Reid as he took long, hurried strides to the SUV's parked outside. He hopped in the driver seat with JJ next to him and Rossi behind. Reid turned on the sirens and for once didn't think once about the speed limit, taking full advantage of the sirens. They approached the box office and Reid flashed his badge, Rossi and JJ following his lead just to be safe.

"I need a map to cabin 8." The employee inside heard the rush in his tone and wordlessly handed over a map. He sat in the chair as the black SUV sped off.

"We'll need to get Garcia on hacking in quickly." Rossi reminded while the trio walked in the door. Crap, CSU hadn't gotten there yet.

"We may not need to." JJ mentioned while gazing at the computer screens which added to seven monitors covered in pictures of Carly.

"What's that?" He pointed to a link labeled '9/18/10', today. JJ circled the mouse over to the file, pressing her index finger down, not knowing what to expect. Rossi leaned in to get a good look at the dimly lit room.

"It's pouring rain and you don't hear a thing." He pointed out.

"Too bad you don't get that luxury above ground too." JJ moved the hair out of her face to better see the raindrops falling outside. "That makes it official." She dialed Reid only to confirm his initial finding.


End file.
